


Morning routine

by Bromeio



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bromeio/pseuds/Bromeio
Summary: Fluffy shinmatsu oneshot mostly just to force myself to write anything-I'm so bad at summaries please help
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Shinguji Korekiyo, Akamatsu Kaede/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 8





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok so PoV switch at the °°° that's all

I awoke first, squinting instinctively at the sunlight flooding the room. I turned to face see Kaede, filling the space next to me in bed as I observed her face, feeling her weight pushed slightly onto my as she shifted so lay her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my torso, making me smile softly. I lifted my head only slightly as to not disturb my sleeping girlfriend, squinting in an attempt to make out the letters better, its almost noon. I sat for almost 40 minutes debate whether getting up and waking her was truly worth it, luckly I didn't have to as she turned so that she was facing the opposite side of me. I rose from my spot on our shared bed but not before softly kissing her forehead. As I navigated the way to our kitchen without turning on the lights or making noise as to prolong her state of dream. Once I reached the small kitchen I grabbed the small box I kept my recipes in and flipped through, eventually finding one for blueberry pancakes,

°°°

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the house woke me as I find the empty space korekiyo often filled empty. I walked to the kitchen to find my boyfriend cooking and huming softly, I just watched, smiling with content, he broke my train of thought when he began to approach the archway I stood in, "good morning darling, did you sleep well?" He said softly before planting a kiss on my lips, as I leaned up to reach his, it could be lasted hours but korekiyo reluctantly broke it to flip the pancake. I made my way over the the counter before cutting into on of them, humming in content. Korekiyo began to move the last of them onto a plate, grinning slightly. I moved over to him and I'm not sure how but we gradually began to dance, his hands met my waist as I placed mine on his shoulders, and rested my head on his chest feeling the vibrations from the soft hum her began. We stayed there for a while it seemed like we were the only people on earth at that moment, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are typos I'm writing this at 6 am


End file.
